1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes and apparatus for winding a running material web including transferring the running material web from one winding core to another.
The invention relates to a process for winding a running material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, in which the running material web is wound consecutively on several winding cores, in particular reel spools, and in which winding on a new winding core is started each time a wound reel formed on a previous old winding core has reached a predetermined diameter, with the new and pre-accelerated winding core being brought preferably directly to a winding roll, in particular a reel drum, over the partial outer circumferential area of which the running material web is guided before winding on the winding core, with the formation of a nip, and with at least one cut being made in the running material web in front of or on the winding roll by at least one cutting unit, with the formation of at least one transfer strip.
The invention further relates to a winding machine for winding a running material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, in which the running material web is wound consecutively on several winding cores, in particular reel spools, and in which winding on a new winding core is started each time a wound reel formed on a previous old winding core has reached a predetermined diameter, whereby the new and pre-accelerated winding core can be brought preferably directly to a winding roll, in particular a reel drum, over the partial outer circumferential area of which the running material web is guided before winding on the winding core, with the formation of a nip, and whereby at least one cut can be made in the running material web in front of or on the winding roll by at least one cutting unit, with the formation of at least one transfer strip.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Winding processes and winding machines are used, e.g., in paper or cardboard manufacturing, in order to wind the finished and running paper or cardboard web consecutively on several winding cores, which are also called reel spools, without interrupting the manufacturing process, i.e., without switching off the paper or cardboard machine.
It is to be ensured that the new web leader formed by cutting through the running material web is guided to the new winding core in order to subsequently form a new winding reel on it.
A winding process and a corresponding winding machine for a running material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,362, and its family member EP 0 089 304 A1, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, in which two crossing lines are cut in a running material web by two movable slitting means which run from the respective spaced starting points at opposite sides of the longitudinal center line of the running material web converging to a cut and from the cutting point diverging to opposite edges of the running material web. The tongue projection formed by this course of the two slitting means is directed onto a new rotating winding core by an air stream produced by a winding start device against the web travel direction of the running material web.
It is detrimental in this winding process that the air stream acting against the web travel direction of the running material web jolts the same, causing an uncontrollable tangle of cut and running material web, thus greatly reducing the process safety as well as the usability of the winding process. In the worst case, a complete break in the running material web can occur in the area of the winding machine, after which a time-consuming and expensive transfer of the forming running material web through a large part of the paper or cardboard machine is necessary.
Furthermore, a winding process for a running material web, in particular a paper or material web, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,179, and its family member EP 0 543 788 A1, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, in which again a transfer strip is cut out of the running material web by at least one cutting means, is blown onto a new winding core by a blowing device acting preferably from below, and is subsequently cut across the width of the web.
This disclosed winding process has the disadvantage that, although the transfer strip is blown onto the new winding core for better transfer, this blowing is too uncertain regarding its process safety and its effectiveness, particularly in view of the higher speeds of travel of the running material web nowadays, which are usually in the range of 1,200 m/min to 2,500 m/min.
Still more winding processes and winding machines for running material webs are known from various other publications, but all of them have greater or lesser disadvantages,
Thus, e.g., commonly assigned DE 198 48 810 A1 and DE 199 44 704 A1, and their family member U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/421,874, filed Oct. 21, 1999, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, disclose processes for cutting a running material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, whereby in DE 198 48 810 A1 the running material web is separated between a nip formed by the winding roll and a new winding core, and the winding reel formed on the old winding core, and in DE 199 44 704 A1 it is cut in front of the winding roll. Both processes depend on a self-transfer of the new web leader onto the new winding core, whereby, however, the self-transfer can be very difficult and sustained; process safety, in particular at the above-mentioned web travel speeds of the running material web, is quite out of the question.
The present invention relates to a process and a winding machine which render possible an optimal winding first of the at least one new transfer strip, and then, after a period of time, of the running material web onto the new winding core with optimal runnability and favorable investment and process costs.
The present invention is attained according to a process wherein at least one cut is made preferably running parallel to the web edge of the running material web and in the web travel direction of the running material web, in that, after the beginning of at least one cut has run through the nip formed by the winding roll and the new winding core, the at least one formed transfer strip which is incorporated in the running material web is detached from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll and simultaneously cut through by at least one directed high-energy air jet that is generated briefly by at least one separator device. Subsequently, the at least one now detached transfer strip is transferred onto, and preferably applied to, the outer circumferential area of the new winding core by at least one first blower device, in particular a blower shoe. The high-energy air jet is thereby preferably directed perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the travel direction of the material web or at an angle of more than 45xc2x0, preferably more than 60xc2x0, in particular more than 75xc2x0 against the travel direction of the material web. This direction of the high-energy air jet ensures with high process safety that the transfer strip is safely detached and cut in the described manner. The process steps according to the invention ensure, with optimal runnability and favorable investment and process costs, that the at least one new transfer strip and subsequently the running material web following after a time lag are wound on the new winding core. Moreover, by using at least one cutting unit, at least one separator device with at least one directed high-energy air jet and at least one first blower device, at least one transfer strip is optimally produced and the transfer strip is subsequently threaded onto the new winding core before the running material web is subsequently threaded onto the new winding core across the width of the web. All three interacting process steps ensure that the winding can be performed in an optimal way, in particular also in view of process safety and reliability.
In a special embodiment of the invention, the transfer strip is applied to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core by at least one application device located downstream of the first blower device. This provides the advantage of a further improvement in runnability and process safety. Thus, the application device can assist the application of the transfer strip to the winding core.
In order to detach the transfer strip from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll with sufficient safety, the directed high-energy air jet of the separator device acts for only about 0.05 second (s) to 1 s, preferably only about 0.1 s to 0.5 s, and the separator device is brought up to a distance of 1 mm to 10 mm, preferably from 2 mm to 5 mm from the winding roll. According to the invention, compressed air with a pressure of approx. 5 bar to 15 bar, preferably 7 bar to 10 bar, is thereby used to generate the directed high-energy air jet, whereby the directed high-energy air jet features a flow velocity in the range of the velocity of sound.
According to the invention it is further provided that after the transfer and application of the detached transfer strip to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core, the running material web is completely cut through by the at least one cutting unit which is moved preferably in an approximately parallel plane relative to the material running web. As a result the transfer strip is enlarged to the width of the web and transferred into the running material web, which is then threaded onto the new winding core in the width of the web.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cutting unit is preferably moved at least substantially perpendicular to the web travel direction of the running material web such that an oblique cutting line is produced. This cutting contour and the oblique edge of the transfer strip produced can be wound onto the new winding core in a comparatively problem-free manner even at very high web speeds. A conically wound web leader is thus produced,
Furthermore, according to the invention during the cutting of the running material web, the cutting unit is moved at a preferably at least approximately constant speed of preferably approx. 10 m/s to 40 m/s, since this speed range fully meets the requirements and a constant speed can be obtained without great expense or effort.
In principle, there are three possibilities according to the invention as far as the cutting locations and the number of cutting units used are concerned:
The first possibility features two cutting units for cutting and for severing the running material web, which cutting units are preferably mounted at spaced locations on the running material web in the web travel direction of the material web, each at least approximately centered regarding the cross direction, whereby according to the invention each of the two cutting units is moved to its adjacent web edge of the running material web to cut the running material web.
The second possibility again features two cutting units for cutting and severing the material web, which cutting units are preferably located in the area of the two web edges at a distance from them, whereby according to the invention the two cutting units are moved at least up to the center of the running material web to cut the running material web.
And the third possibility features only one cutting unit for cutting and severing the running material web, which cutting unit is preferably located in the area of one of the two web edges at a distance from it, whereby according to the invention, the cutting unit is moved to the opposite web edge of the running material web to cut the running material web.
All three possibilities have in common that each ensures the optimal cutting of the running material web at optimal runnability and favorable investment and process costs.
Alternatively to cutting the running material web by at least one cutting device, it is provided according to the invention that during or after the transfer and application of the detached transfer strip onto the outer circumferential area of the new winding core, the at least one cutting unit is taken out of operation and that preferably at the same time the running material web is impinged by at least a second blower device such that it tears preferably crosswise to its web travel direction towards the at least one web edge. This separating process has been known for some time, e.g., in separating devices in the form of goosenecks, and is distinguished above all by low investment and process costs, although the process safety of the separating process sometimes leaves something to be desired.
In order to achieve a tearing of the running material web crosswise to its web travel direction in the best possible way, it is proposed according to the invention that compressed air with a pressure of about 5 bar to 15 bar, preferably about 7 bar to 10 bar, is used in operating the second blower device and that in the working area the compressed air features a flow velocity in the range of the velocity of sound.
In order to further increase runnability and process safety, according to the invention three possible improvements are proposed, namely that a nip is maintained between the almost formed wound reel and the winding roll until the cutting of the running material web has been completed, or that, before making the at least one cut in the running material web by the at least one cutting unit forming at least one incorporated transfer strip, the almost formed wound reel is moved away from the winding roll forming a free draw in the running material web, or that, after making the at least one cut in the running material web by the at least one cutting unit forming at least one incorporated transfer strip, and before the complete severance of the running material web, the almost formed wound reel is moved away from the winding roll, forming a free draw in the running material web.
To ensure that the separator device and the first blower device do not have a disruptive effect on the winding reel during normal winding development, they can be brought to a hold position which is preferably outside the working area of the winding roll and the winding reel preferably after the transfer strip has been applied to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core. Moreover, the application device located downstream of the first blower device is advantageously brought into a hold position.
The present invention is also attained by a winding machine of the type mentioned at the outset by it being possible to operate the at least one cutting unit such that it makes at least one cut preferably running parallel to the web edge of the running material web and in web travel direction of the running material web, that at least one separator device is provided preferably directly after the nip, which separator device detaches and simultaneously cuts through the at least one formed transfer strip, which is incorporated into the running material web, from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll by a brief and directed high-energy air jet, and that subsequently at least one first blower device, in particular a blower shoe, is provided, which blower device transfers and applies the at least one now detached transfer strip to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core. The high-energy air jet is thereby directed preferably perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the travel direction of the material web or at an angle of more than 45xc2x0, preferably more than 60xc2x0, in particular more than 75xc2x0, against the travel direction of the material web. With this winding machine according to the present invention, it is ensured with optimal runnability and favorable investment and process costs that the at least one new transfer strip and then the running material web following with a time lag can be wound on the new winding core. By using at least one cutting unit, at least one separator device with at least one directed high-energy air jet and at least one first blower device, it is possible to produce in an optimal manner at least one transfer strip, which subsequently can be threaded onto the new winding core before the running material web can be subsequently threaded onto the new winding core across the width of the web.
In a special embodiment of the invention, at least one application device for applying the transfer strip to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core is located downstream of the first blower device. This produces the advantage of a fisher improvement in runnability and process safety.
From constructive and operating efficiency aspects, according to the present invention the separator device includes at least one separating nozzle attached preferably on the face of a chamber, whereby the chamber can be impinged with a pressure by at least one pressure source via a pressure line, and whereby the separating nozzle is constructed such that it briefly emits a directed high-energy air jet into the at least one cut and detaches the at least one formed transfer strip which is incorporated into the running material web from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll, thereby severing it at the same time.
According to the invention, the separating nozzle is embodied as a Laval nozzle, since a Laval nozzle produces a high effective speed at small pressures with high dynamic energy.
Furthermore, a control device is provided which limits the emission of the high-energy air jet from the separating nozzle to about 0.05 s to 1 s, preferably to about 0.1 s to 0.5 s. The separating nozzle can advantageously be brought up to a distance in the range of 1 mm to 5 mm, preferably 2 mm to 3 mm, from the winding roll. Both the time and the distance are fully sufficient to jointly detach and sever the transfer strip from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll.
If two cuts are made in the running material web by at least one cutting unit, two separating nozzles, preferably one each on the face, are attached to the chamber, which nozzles impinge one cut each with compressed air
Regarding an optimal application of the transfer strip to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core, it is provided in a further embodiment of the invention that the first blower device features one blower member, preferably a blower shoe, with a preferably arched outer contour and at least one unit of blower nozzles, whereby the blower member can be impinged with pressure by at least one pressure source via a pressure line such that the blower member transfers and applies the at least one now detached transfer strip to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core.
In order to ensure the guidance of the transfer strip is as good and as long as possible, the blower member features several units, in particular rows, of blower nozzles arranged one behind the other like a cascade, whereby the distance between the individual units can vary.
The blower nozzles are preferably embodied as Coanda nozzles known per se, with the known properties and advantages.
In order to achieve the specified application in the best way possible, the pressure source generates an air pressure of at least 5 bar, preferably 7 bar to 10 bar.
Furthermore, it is provided according to the invention that the application device is embodied as a belt, in particular a wire, guided over at least two rolls, or at least one roll, whereby the application device can be mounted at least partially on the outer circumferential area of the new winding core. This type of application device has already proved itself very well in the past for use in the area of a winding machine.
According to the invention it is further proposed that the first blower device and/or the application device is provided with blower nozzles directed at the winding core in the respective discharge area from the outer circumferential area of the new winding core. In addition, these blower nozzles support in an optimal way the application of the transfer strip to the outer surface of the new winding core.
To ensure that the separator device and the first blower device do not have a disruptive effect on the winding reel during the normal winding development, they can be brought to a hold position which is preferably outside the working area of the winding roll and the winding reel, preferably after the transfer strip has been applied to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core. Moreover, the application device located downstream of the first blower device can be advantageously brought into a hold position
From economic aspects, a cutting element operating without contact, such as in particular a water jet or a laser jet cutting unit or a blower nozzle, is provided as a cutting unit, whereby according to the invention the cutting unit is arranged in the web travel direction in front of the winding roll or on the winding roll. Both cutting locations have proved useful in the past, regarding both runnability and process safety.
In principle, according to the invention there are three possibilities regarding the number of cutting units used:
With the first possibility two cutting units are provided, which can be mounted at spaced locations at least approximately centered regarding the cross direction, whereby the two cutting units can each subsequently be moved to its preferably adjacent web edge.
With the second possibility two cutting units are again provided, which can be mounted in the area of the two web edges at a distance from the respective web edge to form a respective transfer strip, whereby the two cutting units can be subsequently moved preferably each at least to the center of the web, and whereby the two cutting units can be moved such that the cutting lines produced by the two cutting units overlap in the area of the web center.
And with the third possibility only one cutting unit is provided, which can be mounted in the area of one web edge to form a transfer strip at a distance from it, whereby the one cutting unit subsequently can be moved preferably to the opposite web edge.
All three possibilities have in common that each cutting unit by itself severs the running material web in an optimal way with optimal runnability and favorable investment and process costs.
Alternatively to cutting the running material web by a cutting unit, it is also provided according to the invention that at least a second blower device with at least one blower nozzle is arranged in the area of the chamber of the separator device, and that it can be impinged with a pressure from at least one pressure source via a pressure line such that it briefly emits a high-energy air jet and tears the running material web preferably crosswise to its web travel direction towards the at least one web edge.
According to the invention, the blower nozzle is embodied as a Laval nozzle, since a Laval nozzle produces a high effective speed at small pressures with high dynamic energy.
Furthermore, a control device is provided, which limits the emission of the high-energy air jet from the separating nozzle to approx. 0.05 s to 1 s, preferably to approx. 0.1 s to 0.5 s. This time is fully sufficient to jointly detach and sever the transfer strip from the outer surface of the winding roll.
If two cuts are made in the running material web by at least one cutting unit, the second blower device features two blower nozzles, which are preferably directed towards one web edge each of the running material web.
Thus, it is seen that the invention relates to a process for winding a running material web running in a travel direction, comprising winding the running material web consecutively on winding cores in which winding on a new winding core is started each time a wound reel formed on a previous winding core has reached a predetermined diameter, with the new and pre-accelerated winding core being brought to a winding roll with a nip being formed therebetween; guiding the running material web over a partial outer circumferential area of the winding roll before winding on the new winding core; starting at least one cut in the running material web in front of or on the winding roll with at least one cutting unit to form at least one transfer strip, the at least one transfer strip being incorporated in the running material web; after the at least one cut has past through the nip, detaching the at least one incorporated transfer strip from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll and simultaneously cutting the at least one transfer strip using at least one briefly generated directed high-energy air jet; and transferring the at least one detached transfer strip onto the outer circumferential area of the new winding core using at least one first blower device.
Moreover, it is seent that the invention relates to a winding apparatus for winding a running material web, comprising a winding roll over a partial outer circumferential area of which a running material web adapted to be guided; a plurality of winding cores onto which a running material web is consecutively wound with winding on a new winding core being started each time a wound reel formed on a previous winding core has reached a predetermined diameter; the winding roll and the new winding core being constructed and arranged so that a new and pre-accelerated winding core is brought to the winding roll and forms a nip, and the running material web is capable of being guided over a partial outer circumferential area of the winding roll, through the nip, and wound on the new winding core; at least one cutting unit capable of making at least one cut in the running material web in front of or on the winding roll with formation of at least one transfer strip which is incorporated into the running material web; at least one separator device capable of detaching and simultaneously cutting the at least one formed transfer strip, which is incorporated in the running material web, from the outer circumferential area of the winding roll by a brief and directed high-energy air jet to form a detached transfer strip; and at least one first blower device for transferring the at least one detached transfer strip to the outer circumferential area of the new winding core.
Of course, the features of the invention listed above and to be listed below can be used not only in the respectively specified combination, but also in other combinations or alone, without leaving the scope of the invention.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.